The Kaiba Mansion
by Blue the Werewolf
Summary: Seto accidentally agreed to let Yuugi and his friends stay in his huge house. Let the craziness begin! Brother story of Yuugi Nonsense.
1. Chapter 1

This is a simple extension of Yuugi Nonsense except every yami and hikari have their own bodies. Yay! It will be short but very fun. Yay again! However, it might be longer if YOU review with ideas. There are a couple random comments referring to stuff in Yuugi Nonsense, so I suggest you read it, too (grins slyly). Read, Review, and Enjoy (RRE)!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Seto grumbled under his breath at the events of the day. _Why was this happening to him? _he thought. _Was there some reason a multi-millionaire and his brother couldn't live in peace? _Just then, Mokuba broke his concentration.  
  
"Hey, big brother! Yami Malik was just wondering if we had had anymore raw meat."  
  
"No," Seto flatly answered. "You know I don't eat, so why would I keep extra food around here." I mean, Seto did have to maintain his tall, slim figure. So, he took supplement pills to get the needed nutrition plus coffee to keep him awake. Seto also does not sleep. You would understand that someone like him was too _busy _to sleep, especially when he flies around in a blimp dueling and building tall, metal towers. _So _busy.  
  
"Okay," Mokuba replied. "Just wondering," and he skipped off. Seto groaned once more and went back to his thinking. His attention was drawn to a contract on the wall. It was the contract that had started this annoyance. Yesterday, everyone (that would be Yuugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Yami Malik, Jounouchi, and Honda) had tricked Seto into signing the paper. The document stated that they had full use of his house and all the possessions within. It was a funny idea that Mokuba came up with and he was also the one who got Seto to sign it. The little whippersnapper told his brother that it was a form saying he could go on a class field trip. After the ink had dried, Mokuba laughed and called all the others up. The Kaiba Mansion has over 50 rooms with everything you could think of in them. Eight people moved in that day. No one could pass up on sweet deal like that.  
  
Seto had to resist the urge to tear it up but his little bro had somehow thought to get a lawyer before the agreement. Damn. Just staring around the room while listening to his own angry thoughts bored him. Time to explore the new habitat that was now his house. The kitchen seemed near so he would check it out first. Inside the linoleum tiled room, Ryou stood by the counter. Seto's scowl welcomed Ryou and he smiled in return.  
  
"I am making cake," Ryou cheerfully said. "Want some?"  
  
"I don't eat. Besides, there is no food in here."  
  
"Well, I still can make something." Ryou grabbed a box of baking soda from the pantry, a jar of pickling juice from the fridge, and a dried up piece of celery from under the counter. He emptied the contents into a pan and beat it to a grayish paste. Into the stove for five minutes and it came out a golden brown cake. The chief spread frosting over the outer surface. Ryou turned to Seto, who had been standing there watching the miracle, and offered him a slice of cake.  
  
"You are like Jesus," uttered Seto.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He could turn water into wine. But, you can turn crap into cake."  
  
"Ummm ... want some cake!" Ryou exclaimed.  
  
"No, I ..." The cake's delicious aroma captured his senses. "Maybe a little bite ..." He snatched the plate and devoured it all. With a satisfied sigh, he placed his fork on the empty dish. Then, Seto remember with a startle, "Oh, no. I don't eat! I am going to gain so much weight!"  
  
"Um, Seto," Ryou reminded while gently wagging his finger at him, "no your not ..."  
  
"I have got to exercise," and he rushed off to the house's gym. Ryou just resumed at whatever he was doing before. Seto pounded down the hall, using full advantage of his long legs. He hit the elevator and gently bobbed his head to the elevator music. The workout room presented itself as a large blue room with several dozen exercise machines. Jouno bounced lightly on the treadmill.  
  
"Hey, O Rich One. How's it hanging?" Jounouchi said in his heavy New York accent.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Oh, I'd say about three hours."  
  
"On the treadmill?"  
  
"Yep." Seto continued on through the hall. He did not want to spend the next several hours with the mutt. Jouno could not help it. Sugar and hyperness just loved him and he needed some way to burn it off. Everyday, he exercised. It was just natural, like an addiction, and he spent endless hours doing it. Bwee.  
  
However, he needed to leave for Malik was usually lurking around the halls by now. Jouno wanted to play there daily game of "Steal the Rod, Get Chased, Smacked, and Sent to Seto". The treadmill whirled to a stop after Jouno pressed a button. He checked. The halls were clear, for now. Jounouchi laid flat against the wall and slowly inched to the right. Malik's room resided nearby. He bent into a ninja roll as he hummed the _Mission: Impossible _lyrics. Bakura strolled by and Jouno ducked under a table. After glaring at him, Bakura murmured, "Idiot," and continued on. Jouno leaped up, knocking the vase of the table, and sprinted to the end on the hall. He pulled out a bobby pin and began trying to pick Malik's lock. Slowly, the door opened and Malik stepped out. He looked down at Jouno, who was kneeling on the ground.  
  
"Here," Malik said, "I will get this over with quickly and just smack now." And with that, he clunked the hard metal ball of the Millennium rod onto Jounouchi's head. The door clicked shut and Malik was gone. The painful boy headed to the living room and sat on the couch while rubbing his lump. Seto breezed past the door while poking at his stomach. Jouno just figured he was doing the "This Bone Connects to That Bone" song ...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It's over. The next chapter will be longer. Every character will be mentioned next chapter along with Yuugi's interesting schedule. Plus, Seto's confusion towards Seto and anger towards Yuugi. Yay! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go. Thankies so much to my reviewers!!! I am delighted you guys liked it!!! (I know I use a lot of exclamation points but am not exactly excited while I write these chapters to I try to over compensate.) RRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---  
  
Yuugi yawned and stretched in his oversized bed. The covers blushed a lavender color, matching the rug and drapes. He hopped out of bed and headed to the dresser. A plain black tank top and blue jeans lay neatly pressed and folded in the top drawer. Yuugi dress and buckled his necklace on. Finally, he grabbed a piece of paper on the nightstand and went out the door.  
  
The crumpled paper was smoothed out against Yuugi's thigh as he opened it. It was a schedule for the day.  
  
Yuugi's Schedule:  
  
10:00 am – Honda 3:00 pm – Seto

11:00 am – Yami 4:00 pm – Mokuba

12:00 pm – Ryou 5:00 pm – Malik

1:00 pm – Jounouchi 6:00 pm – Bakura

2:00 pm – Yami Malik

He smiled to himself and headed off to find Honda. No one really wanted to talk to Honda so he usually went to Seto. Seto's room was the biggest, had the squishiest chair, and was next to the kitchen for easy access.  
  
_10:00 am_  
  
Yuugi double-checked his watch. Right on time. Honda lay flat on his back on the chair in Seto's room. His legs kicked out randomly and he sighed with boredom. He saw Yuugi walk in and gave him a small wave. Seto looked up annoyingly from his laptop and continued working. Luckily for Honda, Yuugi brought his duffle bag full of stuff. He whipped out a deck of cards and they began to play poker. This went on for an hour and Honda's time was up. Not the most exciting hour of Yuugi's day, but he had gotten $32 in poker winnings. His alarm on his watch beeped to "Bye, bye, bye" and it was time to go. Honda resumed his bored position and Yuugi packed the cards back up. Time to go see his yami.  
  
_11:00 am_  
  
Yuugi approached Yami's wing of the house. He had been allowed to have his own section for 'special reasons'. Whether it was a joke or not, Yami had strung up caution tape and plastered biohazard signs to the walls. Yuugi chuckled at this. He began to try to step over the tape, but Yami appeared. "Aibo, you don't want to come in here." Yuugi went over the tape.  
  
"Oh, Yami. I just wanted to spend time with you. Let's go into this room." He leaned over and opened a door. The Dark Magician sat a table drinking a Mocha Latté.  
  
"What?" The Magician asked. Yami slammed the door shut. Skipping over to another, Yuugi turned a door's knob and pulled it open. Behind it was a black swirling vortex. Yami closed it.  
  
"That's my bathroom," Yami stated. He turned around and yelled Yuugi had unlocked another door and was standing there, mouth agape, looking into the room.  
  
"I think I am going to be sick," he said. Yami rushed over and kicked the door shut. He pulled out a giant key and locked it. "Wh-what was th- that?" Yuugi wondered.  
  
"Um," his yami stumbled, "that was just something that Bakura dared me to do." He grabbed Yuugi's arm and dragged him back to the hall's entrance. "Please stay out, aibo. I warned you."  
  
"But," Yuugi checked his watch, "what am I supposed to do for 55 minutes?"  
  
"Here." Yuugi's Millennium necklace was pulled over his head and place in front of him. Yami's lightly tapped it and it fell to pieces. Yuugi looked up at Yami, to Yami's puzzle, and then to his broken one on the floor.  
  
"Umm, thanks?" With a slight grin, Yami turned on his heels and disappeared. Yuugi had to spend the rest of the hour putting the golden pieces back together. It was not fun and now he was hungry. Fortunate for him, Ryou was next on his list.  
  
_12:00 pm – noon_  
  
It did not come as a surprise when Yuugi walked into the kitchen and saw Ryou standing with a wooden spoon at hand. In his normal British accent, he asked, "What would you like Yuugi?"  
  
"I don't care, I am here to be with YOU!"  
  
"Ah, yes. It is that time of day again. Well, you can help me prepare food for everyone."  
  
Yuugi rapidly nodded.  
  
"Okay, most people want breakfast for lunch. Except for Bakura and Yami Malik. I already sent the rodents and strawberries to their rooms." Yuugi looked very confused, but then remembered Ryou's lecture on aphrodisiacs. But, rodents? Just then, Seto passed by the door and Ryou smiled. "Oh, yes. And Mr. Kaiba apparently does not eat. However, he did seem to like my cake yesterday," Ryou said and then laughed.  
  
"Let's start with pancakes," Yuugi exclaimed. They both grabbed bowls. Ryou reached into the cabinet and pulled out things like Snausages and rainbow sprinkles. He poured the amounts into his bowl and Yuugi copied him. After blending with a spoon, they popped them into the oven and Ryou set it to 10 minutes. After the bell tinged, Ryou pulled out his bowl and poured the batter on a skillet. Perfect flapjacks were formed!  
  
Yuugi took out his concoction and poured it onto the skillet. Thick, multi- colored lumps were formed! He frowned down at his work and looked to Ryou. "Why don't mine look like yours?"  
  
"Did you stir clockwise?" he replied. Yuugi shrugged. Jouno walked in with his usual workout outfit on. "Want pancakes, Jounouchi?"  
  
"Umm...," he answered while looking at Yuugi's hunks of crap. "I think I'll just grab somethin' from the fridge." He pulled the door open and took out a 4-month old slice of anchovy pizza. Bits of mold fell off it as Jouno walked out while munching mindlessly on it. Ryou cringed.  
  
Yuugi decided to just watch Ryou make the rest of the meal. His time was up, though, and Yuugi had to see Jounouchi again.  
  
_1:00 pm_  
  
Yuugi pulled out his gym clothes and changed into them in one of the mansion's many bathrooms. He found Jouno running on the treadmill. "Hey, Yuugi. Join me." Yuugi got onto the treadmill next him and started the machine on Slow. They ran and ran and ran; they ran for 30 minutes before Yuugi asked Jounouchi something.  
  
"Aren't you ... tired yet?" he panted. Yuugi noticed that Jouno had set his to Super Fast and he was not even breaking a sweat.  
  
"You can stop, ya know."  
  
"No ... no. I am here ... to hang out ... with you," Yuugi said. Jouno pitied him.  
  
"Hey, let's go do something else. Like ... video games! I just got the newest Final Fantasy." He stepped off of his treadmill and Yuugi followed.  
  
"What ... no stealing the rod?" Yuugi queried.  
  
"Nah, I can do that later."  
  
Jouno's room was in the basement. Seto had put him there for some reason. Riiight. His room was beyond a giant mess. Dirty socks and pizza boxes were scattered over the floor. A bed, ratty couch, and a 20 inch TV from the 1960's furnished the room. Jouno stood proudly in front of the mess. "Isn't it great. Seto set it up for me." Yuugi smiled lightly, afraid to offend the room owner's pride. They flopped onto the couch and Jounouchi grabbed a controller. He pushed the Play Station 2's ON button with his toe. The game began and Jouno expertly played. His skilled fingers hit the buttons and he breezed through the levels.  
  
After 25 minutes, Yuugi wondered, "Can I play?"  
  
"Whaaaat?" Jouno lifelessly moaned.  
  
"I said, can I play?"  
  
"Huuuuuh?" Yuugi gave up and left the room. Jouno laughed as he kicked an enemy's butt. Shaking his head, Yuugi knew he had to meet Yami Malik.  
  
--- 

There is more to Yuugi's schedule so don't worry! He will complete it along with other funny stuff! Gotta keep you coming back for more.


	3. Chapter 3

To Nabberthe2nd - Okay, I am replying to your review. This is simply a comedy that is a compile of random jokes me and my friends have. I wrote this story so others can enjoy it, too. I am not mad at your review. You don't have to like it, but please, these are jokes. This story is unrealistic, but SO IS THE ACTUAL YUUGIOU! Plus, casual swearing is okay, you chose to read this story and I am old enough to swear on my own. That is all. Enjoy.

Okay, here it continues. This is becoming much longer than I had expected. Anywoot, I basically love Yami Malik and Jounouchi the most, so expect their parts to always be long. RRE!  
  
---  
  
_2:00 pm_  
  
Yuugi climbed the long stairs that led up to Yami Malik's room. He always was slightly afraid of going to that room. Weird things seemed to happen everyday. Screams sometimes echoed through the halls. They were only heard when anyone was up on the top floor.  
  
An oaken door stood plainly at the stair's top. Nothing special. Yuugi lightly knocked and the sound of Yami Malik's steps clomped towards the entrance. He whipped open the door and looked down at the boy. A devilish grin curled on his face. Yami Malik grabbed Yuugi's sleeve and yanked him in. The door slammed shut behind them.  
  
"Okay, wh ... what do you want to do?" Yuugi asked inside the room. "W ... we could make nooses again or ... or we could sharpen your knives or ..."  
  
"We are going to paint today," Yami Malik said.  
  
"Really?! Oooo, I love painting, especially with purple. Can we use watercolors?" Yuugi looked around the dim room. He saw canvases, but nothing else artsy. "Hey, where are the paint brushes?"  
  
Yami Malik smiled. "No brushes." He pulled out a 6-inch cleaver from his belt. Yuugi was surprised he had not notice the ginormous thing before. "We will be painting with knives. " (AN: Did you say painting?)  
  
"Um, what about ... you know ... the paint?" Yami Malik pressed the blade against his own wrist and slipped the edge over his bronze skin. A thin line of blood appeared and began to drip down his forearm. "We will use our blood as paint." He continued to stare at his oozing cut. Yuugi stood with his mouth agape. The, he suddenly exclaimed, "Ewwwwwwww!" Yami Malik rolled his eyes. A 5-inch steak knife was nestled in Yami Malik's oversized cargo pockets. He pulled it out and tossed it to Yuugi.  
  
Yuugi caught it. With a shaky hand, he drew the knife up to his wrist. The blade almost cut his delicate skin. He could not do it. Yami Malik rolled his eyes again and gave the boy a Dixie cup full of syrupy, red liquid. "If you're going to be a baby about it ..." Yami Malik stated. The cup was full of Yami Malik's blood. Yuugi cringed. "Let's begin."

The two spent the next half hour being artful. They would trickle blood onto the blade (or dip it in the paper cup) and wipe it on the canvas in a design. Yami Malik dropped his cleaver to the ground and announced he was done. He spun his stand around. A scene of chaos and destruction spread over his canvas. It was beautifully done.  
  
"It looks ... evil," Yuugi commented. Duh.  
  
"Okay, what does yours look like." Yami Malik turned Yuugi's stand around to reveal his. It was a crude picture of a big penguin that was apparently snowboarding. (AN : Ha!)  
  
"Like it?"  
  
Yami Malik sighed. He thrust his knife into the canvas and slashed downward. The battered canvas frame fell to the floor. Yuugi gawked as Yami Malik destroyed his picture. "Go see Seto, now," Yami Malik commanded.  
  
Yuugi gathered up his bag and left the room. He had thought that his picture was cute. Why didn't Yami Malik like it?  
  
_3:00 pm_  
  
Yay Seto! Yuugi loved to hang in his room. It was big and warm. Plus, it usually had several people lying around inside it. Yuugi entered the room for the second time that day and waved. "Hey, Seto! What do you want to do today?"  
  
Seto grumbled. "Leave me alone, I am trying to read the _Iliad_."  
  
"Well, I can read with you. I brought a book." Yuugi reached into his bag and lugged out a very heavy tome. He dragged it over the floor, sat in a chair, and pulled it onto his lap.  
  
Seto looked up from his book. "You are going to read _War and Peace_?" he said with an unbelieving tone.  
  
"Well," Yuugi answered, "if you want to read, then I'll read, too." Seto shook his head and went back to reading.

Nothing much happened during the hour. Yuugi began to hum loudly and Seto began glancing at the clock every 5 seconds for obvious reasons. Finally, Seto declared, "It is 4 o'clock, time for you to go." Yuugi stood up and heaved his book back into his bag.  
  
"I got to page 29!" he announced. It _was _a big book and _was _hard to read. So, it _was_ sort of understandable. He now had to go to his next appointment.  
  
_4:00 pm  
_  
Mokuba lied on the carpet outside of Seto's Room. He was playing with some lint. Yuugi stepped next to him and Mokuba jumped up. "Hey, Yuugi! It's my turn!"  
  
"Hi, shall we start?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go play with Seto!" They both pranced into his room.  
  
Seto looked up and practically gasped. "Oh, crap. I thought you were gone for the day."  
  
"Nope, I'm with Mokuba now. I do what he what's to do," Yuugi answered.  
  
Seto held his forehead, probably trying to restrain a migraine. "I have to see you 3 times a day. Stop bothering me!"  
  
Mokuba chimed in, "But, big brother, we just want to hang with you!" He strolled over to Seto's side and sat down. Yuugi followed by taking the other. Simultaneously, they began to bob up and down from happiness. Seto moaned and scrunched down further into his seat. Must escape the bouncing ...  
  
Their persistent bobble movements tired Yuugi. He may be perky, but he is not Mokuba. Mokuba's adoration of Seto wears on the nerve. However, 5 o'clock was approaching and Malik would be waiting for Yuugi's arrival ... probably.  
  
---  
  
There's more to come. Yuugi's schedule is still not done yet. Plus, there are other things that are going to happen in the mansion. Please review with more ideas. It would be nice if this could be as long as Yuugi Nonsense 1 or 2.


	4. Chapter 4

This will be short. I kind of wanted the chapter to finish the schedule and nothing else. Let's see how it turns out . . . RRE! 

---

_5:00 pm_

Malik was not hard to find. He was in her room as usual. Yuugi knocked on the door like he had so any times. "Go away," said a distant voice from within the room.

"But, Malik. It's me, Yuugi. I just came here to visit you!"

"You can't come in. You never can." He was right. Every time Yuugi came, he would have to sit outside Malik's room. But, today was different. Yuugi felt around in his pocket and took out a credit card. He slid it into the door's crack. Carefully, he pushed the card up and down until click. The door opened. That was just another trick that Bakura had taught him.

Inside Malik's room, it was very dark. He flipped on a light to reveal a room with no theme. His bed was black, the walls were violet, his carpet blushed a light pink, and the curtains were lime green. Plastered all over the walls were posters of Kitty, Evanescence, Linkin Park, and Metallica. Strangest of all was a giant pile of dragon stuffed animals in the corner. "Well, now I know why you never let me in here!" Yuugi said with bright eyes and lips curling.

"Sit down," Malik commanded. Yuugi looked around for a nearby seat. He fell backwards into the stuff animal pile. It was cushy and very comfortable. Malik sat on his bed and whipped out his rod. Using the bed sheet, he began shining its polished gold. Yuugi continued to look around the room. He noticed there was a tube of mascara on a table.

"So, why is your room so freaky?" Yuugi wondered.

Malik sighed deeply. "I got the crappiest room in the house. I think it used to be a daycare room."

"Why?"

"The walls have rainbows and leprechauns painted all over them. So, I had to cover it up with posters."

"But there are at least a dozen other empty rooms in the house."

"This one was closest to the Jacuzzi."

"Ohhhhhh," Yuugi commented. All of the sudden, he heard a voice coming from outside the room.

"Yeah, it's already open!" The door creaked open several inches and Jouno poked his head in. Malik looked up for a moment, grunted in annoyance, and then continued shining. Jounouchi pushed the door all the way open with a deafening slam. He then rolled into the room jumped behind a table. Yuugi stared at the scene. Did he think they did not notice him? Jouno peeked around the table's legs. Yuugi thought he heard Jouno muttering, "I'm a spy, oh yeah," under his breath. He saw an opportunity. Jouno leaped into the air and landed several feet away from Malik. He reached over to grab the rod. Then, 'seemingly unsuspecting' Malik raised it and clunked him on the skull.

"Ow!" Jouno yelped. He stood up. Trudging towards the door, he vigorously rubbed his lump. At the doorway, he spun around and proclaimed, "I shall be back!" Malik sighed again. Yuugi decided that it was time to go.

_6:00 pm_

This was his last person for the day. Bakura always seemed to be in a different place everyday. Sometimes he would be robbing Seto, or he could be looting Yami Malik's room, or he could be thieving in the living room. Yuugi started to search on the first floor. Nothing. Same with all the other rooms and floors. Then, out of a window, he spotted him lounging on the lawn. Yuugi went to go meet him.

"Hey, shrimp," Bakura welcomed. "Look what I got today." He picked up a bag that lied next to him. Bakura pulled out a video system. It had to be Jouno's. Next, he took out what seemed to be Seto's laptop. Ryou's favorite frying pan and a small stuffed dragon came next. "But," Bakura added, "this was the best thing." He slid a long, flat cleaver out of the sac. Slowly, he ran the flat metal surface over his cheek and smiled devilishly. He returned from his simple euphoria and put all the items back into the bag.

"So, what does little Yuugi want to learn today?" Bakura was referring to the lessons in cleptoism that he taught him every so often. Yuugi never wanted to learn them, but it was Bakura hour.

"Whatever you want!" Yuugi answered.

"Well, how about how to get into Seto's secret room?"

"What secret room?"

"You know," Bakura replied, "the one that is behind his bed and has a network of locks that makes it impenetrable." Yuugi nodded but still did not understand.

They went inside and headed up to Seto's room. His door was locked, so Bakura took out a credit card and opened it. Just like he had taught Yuugi. Luckily, Seto was not there. "Okay, now the floor around the door is pressure sensitive, so we have to go down from the ceiling." Two harnesses appeared from nowhere. They strapped in and went up. Together, they inched closer to the door using ropes. Bakura lowered himself to the doorknob. He pulled out a mini laser and began to cut. "Damn, this is not working." He pulled out a credit card and tried that. No results. Bakura then tried to unscrew the hinges. Nothing. Out of his pocket, he took a little pen shaped device. After pushing a button, a set of metal piece came out. It was a lock pick, specialized to work on any lock. He shoved it into the keyhole and jiggled it around. It, too, did not work. Bakura yelled out a string of Egyptian curses. Yuugi felt like he had to cover his ears. Then he remembered.

Yuugi let himself down to Bakura's level. He reached into his hair and pulled out a bobby pin. With a simple inserted and twist, the door unlock. "Hmm," Yuugi said. "That was easy." Bakura grumbled. They got rid of the harnesses and stood facing the unopened door. The floor sensors had been deactivated. Bakura smiled. He reached forward to turned the knob with great anticipation. The door creaked open and they stepped inside. All it seemed to be was a long hall with many doors. It was Yami's wing of the mansion.

"Oh," Yuugi said. "So that's why this door was locked."

---

Okay, so that was a bit longer than expected. Coming up: doing laundry, Seto tracks Jouno, a picnic, and fun with hair. Come back soon and make sure you review!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's more. I NEED IDEAS PLEASE! RRE!  
  
---  
  
The room was finally quiet. It had been seemingly hours since Seto had found Yuugi and Bakura. Seto had just wanted to go to bed. He entered his room and found the two standing at a door. Seto wondered what they were doing. Then, he remembered. He dashed over the plush carpet. Seto reached over Yuugi's head and slammed the door shut. Bakura continued to stare straight forward. Seto broke the silence. "Why did you open my door!?"  
  
Yuugi weakly lifted his hand and pointed at Bakura. "He wanted to teach me something ..."  
  
"My room is forbidden. Get out!" Seto yelled. He grabbed the back of their shirts and ushered them out. Pressing against the doorframe, he slouched. "Now they know to stay out of there." Seto sighed deeply. He heard someone whispering. It was Bakura.  
  
"So, tomorrow we will try again, ne? Lesson two: how to get past Seto."  
  
"Okay," Yuugi replied cheerfully. Seto shook his head. Hopefully, Mokuba would come along and distract them. They were so similar to parasites he thought. The whole house full of annoying guests went around eating constantly and no helping out. They could at least make him some money. It was nearing seven o'clock and he would eventually need to go to sleep. No way, he had work to do. Seto went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of caffeine pills and popped a few. Wishing that the drugs effects would kick in, he slumped into a chair.  
  
His laptop lied near. Seto picked it up and unlocked it. The screen lit up as power surged through the wires. His screensaver came up. The usual KKC emblem that filled up his desktop was not there. Instead, a giant picture of Seto's head on a dog's butt was shown. "Jouno!!!" Seto shouted. It had to be Jounouchi. Only he would be stupid enough to sign his name at the bottom. But it struck Seto as something odd. Jouno knew how to use a computer? The laptop clicked shut and was set aside. Seto mumbled to himself, "I will get him later."  
  
"Get who?" Seto nearly fell onto the floor from shock.  
  
"Who is that?" he gasped. Seto swiveled around to only find Jouno. "How long have you been standing behind me?"  
  
Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Just now, silly."  
  
"But, I locked the door." Seto looked at the entrance to his room. It was still padlocked shut. "Then, how did you get in?"  
  
"I don't know. Hey, do ya got any food in here?" Jouno proceeded to walk about the room poking and prodding.  
  
Seto had had enough. Jounouchi was constantly popping up in random places. He stood up and walked over to his armoire. Inside, there was a pile of old inventions he had created. Seto pushed aside the piles of scrap metal until he found what he was looking for. He pulled it out and it hit the floor hard. This thing was at least 50 lbs. Seto approached Jouno who was carelessly looking at books on a shelf. Carefully, Seto heave the contraption onto the boy's back. (AN: "boy". Heh heh, Seto is younger than Jouno!)  
  
Seto stepped back to look at his work. The machine read 'The Kaiba Tracker'. It was an outdated tracking device that Seto had made 6 years ago. It was large and heavy, but it worked 100% of the time. Simply a marvel, that's why it was thrown into the junk closet. Anyway, Seto was now going to keep a tab on where Jounouchi was at all times. The mutt would never surprise him again.  
  
Seto had finished strapping on the pack, but Jouno did not seem to notice it. He continued to glance over at all of the books. The sort of happy inventor breathed a sigh of relief. Now he could see where Jouno was and now be prepared for when Jouno neared. "Okay, I gotta leave. I wanna wake up early. Oyasumi," Jouno signed off. He walked out of the room with a limp from the extreme weight added to his back.  
  
Seto gave a little wave and closed the door after Jou left. He dashed over to the bookcase and pulled on a novel. The whole shelf rotated revealing a wide screen TV and computer. On the screen beeped a red dot marked 'Mutt'. Seto smiled with a satisfied smirk. Jouno was so stupid. The red dot moved about in a giant block titled 'Mansion'. Seto picked a mug of coffee and sipped into the night.  
  
The morning sun burned Seto's eyes. "Fakku," he cursed. In his over caffeinated stated, he must have slipped into unconsciousness during the night hours. He could have worked. Seto swore again. The wide screen TV was still on in front of him. He focused his vision. The beeping light was not in the mansion. Seto grabbed the remote and switched the screen to the entire neighborhood. Still, no Mutt. Next, he changed it to all of Domino. No Jouno. Seto became confused. Where was the dog? He widened the screen's view to Japan and then to the entire world. Weird sparks flashed over the TV. The red dot was beeping in Moscow, then Brazil, Tibet, South Africa, and New York.

Could The Kaiba Tracker be broken? No way, it worked all the time guaranteed. Seto assured himself and resumed watching the sparkling spots. They seemed to pass over New York often. Next, they concentrated on Japan and then Domino. Seto set the TV specifically to Domino. The dot beeped on his house. He refocused the sensor. Seto raised an eyebrow. The Mutt's dot was in Seto's room. How could that be?  
  
"Are you watching ESPN?" a voice asked behind the perplexed man.  
  
"Ahhhh," Seto nearly screamed. Jouno was standing directly next to him.  
  
"Woh, why are you freaking out!?" Seto noticed that Jou was now wearing a 'I heart NEW YORK' shirt and held Brazilian maracas.  
  
"Where did you get those?" Seto demanded.  
  
"Where do you think? Oh yeah. Hey, Seto. I think I've got something small on my back. It's bothering me. Can you please flick it off?"  
  
---  
  
Laundry room, strange hair, picnic coming up. Please review. GIVE IDEAS OR SENA SMASH !!!


End file.
